Cruel Fate
by ForeverUndyingFlame
Summary: Head pounding,heart racing,body floating.Before I knew it I was at the school."Only one flock can live,It's a battle to the death". Max's and Fang's flocks are forced to fight to the death in the worst way possible.Or they must suffer the consequences.
1. Definition Of Cruel

**A/N; Heey there fellow Maximum Ride lovers! Thanks for checking out this story and giving it a chancee, I really appreciate it. I'll do my best to make this story enjoyable for myself and all of you readers! This is my first MR fanfic ;$ This takes place somewhere in Angel before the unfortunate ending..  
>Warning: OOCness is in here, but you'll understand it more further in the story. Anyways, here you go! (:<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Definition of Cruel<p>

Head pounding, heart racing, body floating. The free fall was indescribable (oops, I just described it. I lied) as my limp body plummeted to the ground. Before I knew it I was at the School.I think with my flock, and Fang's flock. Last thing I remember was flying over town for a break with the flock when suddenly a felt a bullet hit me. And here I am, face to face with the person I despise immensely.

"Hello children, it's really nice to see you again", Jeb says as if nothing in the world was wrong. I glare at him intimidatingly.

"What do you want, Jeb?", I hiss. He presses his lips together.

"You see, Maximum, the scientists at the school have been creative different generations of mutants with unique skills. Since we have retired all the.. unsuccessful experiments, there are still some arguments with the avian experiments. Also known as you and your flock", he explains. Allowing us to absorb the information, he continues.

"Just because we aren't the latest trend doesn't mean we deserve to be retired. We aren't just experiments, we actually have feelings and lives unlike you!", I protest, feeling my face is burning up with fury.

"As you know, we have been pretty successful with other generations, and they were thinking of the last of you avian experiments. But I have high hopes for you, especially you Max. But the only way to keep this generation going was to to do the ultimate test, we won't be retiring you", Jeb says calmly.

"What test? What do you mean?", I sputter, tired of all the guessing and confused out of my mind.

Exhaling a heavy breath, he answers. "This means only one flock can live. It's a battle to the death".

"No, no way. We are refusing to do this!", Gazzy exclaims.

"If only there was a choice", he says with a sad smile."It's either this, or you must be retired by us. All of you. Not only that, but the people you care about will be at risk". My body instantly goes stiff and my hands by my side clench into fists. My mom and Ella were the only people I truly loved other than my flock. The thought of them being in pain in the hands of the white coats makes me cringe in anger.

"We can only have one flock live to carry on their destiny of saving the world. The entire world is at state. So, what is your choice?", he asks. I hate him, I hate his guts. How is it possible for someone to be so cruel?

And that's when I hear him. After knowing him for my whole life, his words seemed so foreign. The one I trusted most, my second set of eyes, the one I loved.

"We'll do it".

"Are you insane, Fang?", Iggy exclaims. Fang ignores the fury in his tone and looks at us more calm than any of _my _flock.

"Fang, do you know what you're doing?", Nudge asks with pleading eyes.

"I'm doing what's best for the world, and my flock. We don't have any other choice, it's either one flock gone or all of us gone. Think about it, if we don't do it we can drag in people like your mom and sister", he explains.

"Fang, how could you?", I exclaim. "Leaving us wasn't enough? Now you back stab us!"

He stands up and "Maya", I prefer to call her "my clone", shoots up right after him.

"You know that we have to. You do what's best for your flock and he's the leader so he's doing what's best for his flock!", she practically snarls at me. Okay, I can take attitude, but attitude from _myself_is going way too far. I lunge at her with all the anger acting as fuel to the flames. She lunges at me too but were both stopped. Fang is holding her back by holding her arms, I glare at him but he seems unaffected by it. Dylan is holding me around the waist, and I swear I saw a little muscle in Fang's chin twitch. This is the moment I reeallyy wanted to break out ninja-style, punching all three of them into a pulp.

"Look", Fang says trying to be calm. "We don't have any other choice. I'm not trying to turn on you or anything. But we have to, one of our flocks has to save the world. I don't want to do this anymore than you do". He looks at our flock, but I can tell he is mostly directing it at me.

"So, does that mean we are on with the test?", Jeb asks suddenly, I almost forgot he was there when he was cowering in the shadows.

I look at the flock for agreement. None of them look happy about it, but they agree anyways. This is everything we go against, but like Fang said, we don't have any other choice. Jeb looks towards Fang's flock and they all nod, also looking bummed out about the idea.

"Alright then.", Jeb says clasping his hands, "-we shall start immediately". At that moment, another cold-hearted-idiotic white coat comes in and stands by Jeb.

"Maximum and your flock goes into room 32B, and Fang's will be 34B, which is next door", he says with a scruffy voice. For some reason, I don't think that putting our room _right next to each other _is a good idea. Anger plus physically-enhanced mutants don't mix well, ever. "You may order room service or wear whatever there is in the room. At seven we'll have dinner altogether and discuss how everything will happen.". Yeah, cause that sounds just spiff, if we weren't going to be slaughtered by our former flock mate. 

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I'm so evil D:. I know you hate me for what I'm doing to Fang and the flock, but you'll see what happens. I got the next few chapters typed up but I want to know if you liked it, loved it, hated it? Please review, it makes me entire day. Like seriously, I smile like an idiot when I get one. (Old Hunger Games fanfics) And Jeb will be explaining what he means by the battle to the death in the next chapter. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!*bambie eyes* ohyes, I went there :D<strong>


	2. News Break

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they were greatly appreciated. Like seriously, GREATLY. Anyways, sorry this chapter is very short, I hate short chapters just as much as all of you do. But the chapters will start getting longer very shortly. Sorry for any OOCness, like I said, further into the story it will all be fixed. Anyways, enjoys! **

**(Thanks RachiePoo for the great laugh, and some of my old reviewers too, great to see you again ;D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: News Break<p>

(Maya's POV)

In our room it was pure spoils. Silk sheets, hand carved furniture, luxury electronics, I hated it. They butter us up before they make us _fight to the death_. If that isn't cruel, tell me what is.

But looky here, only two beds. If they were going to spoil us, couldn't they spoil us better? Well at least the beds are pretty huge compared to the trees we slept in.

"Alright so there is a washroom right there, whoever wants to shower go now. There is a tub and a stand up shower, so two at a time. Change into some fresh clothes and we'll all go to dinner and see what this is all about", Fang instructs. We all nod, and then, eerie silence. Then I see Kate and Star looking at each other, eyes full of mischief.

"Oh, n-", before I could finish, or Ratchet could stand up, Star grabs Kate's hand and runs into the washroom slamming the door.

"Aw, man. They are going to take forever, that's why we don't let girls go first!", Ratchet complains.

"Stereotypical", I mumble and flop onto one of the beds. This is just wonderful. Take notice of that sarcasm, it's pretty darn important.

(Max's POV)

Laying on the back looking at the light illuminating my room, I can't help but think of the times at my mom's house. For once I actually felt safe, my whole flock was there, we had shelter, and enough food to fill our stomachs. Sure, we were being spoiled now, but that won't last for long and it isn't quite pleasurable. Of course I want to get the heck out of here, but it's no use. We are guarded with hundreds of Erasers, force fields, and if we left it would cause danger to innocent people.

I look at the clock, 6:49. We should be heading to "dinner" soon, and discuss what type of hell hole they are going to throw us in this time. If they wanted to make us fight to the death, I don't see why they didn't do it right then and there in the conference room. I was about to rip off someone's head. Including Jeb's.

"Come on guys, we're leaving in ten!", I yell.

"Okay!", Iggy yells from the bathroom. The water from shower stops, and I see him walking out in only a towel. Oh my-

"KIAHH!", Nudge screams, correction, squeals. "Oh god, Iggy!", she complains again, averting her eyes away.

"Come on Ig, there's people under the age of mature contents! Put some damn clothes on!", I also yell. He starts laughing, telling us to get over it. Getting a pile of fresh clothes on, he quickly changes and is ready in record time, 6:55.

"Alright guys, huddle up!", I say. The rest of us gather by a bed and they look at me with curious faces. "Okay, I know this wasn't the best news we ever got, but I still want to make the best of it while we can. Remember, we were born to survive, in our own way Plus, remember the interview with Ter Borcht?". The flocks laugh at this memory, and soon were all cracking up and clinging onto our sides.

"Oh, oh my gosh. Birds seeds- and, and oh my gosh!", Nudge says between hysteric laughs.

"Exactly, we didn't let him control us just because our lives were at state", I say with a smile.

"I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!", Gazzy says in perfect imitation. We crack up all over again and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, let's go for dinner, we don't want to be late", I say stifling giggles. I put out my fist and we all stack and head off to the dinner. Angel takes her hand in mine and smiles which warms my heart. Smiling back, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Be prepared for anything they say", I whisper to my flock. We're still choking back giggles when we come along a long, and I'm talking about _long_dinner table full of luxurious food. Fang's flock is all sitting on one side of the table; with poker faces on (pretty good ones at that), leaving us the other side of the table. How welcoming.

"Why so serious?", Iggy whispers which sends another round of giggles in the flock as we sit down. By now Jeb has sat at the end of the table to face both our flocks and tells us to dig in. Everyone practically face planted into their food.

"So, you all must be very curious about what I have to say", Jeb begins. I shoot him a "no-freaking-duh" glare, and he continues. "This is how it goes down. The test will be bigger than you thought, this won't just be a regular battle to the death like Max and Maya".

"Like that went well", Maya snarls. Yeah, it almost went well for _me_until my angel-side conscious told me to prove the white coats wrong and not strangle her to death. Sometimes, I feel like i regret it. But I decide to keep my big mouth shut, it's best to be strong for my flock.

"Since we have the latest technology, we were able to build an arena, it will be your battle field. It stretches for miles of harsh terrains, grassy fields, and much more. Not only will flocks have to work together to kill each other, you will have to survive. So let me get this straight out. You will be standing inside individual tubes waiting for exactly sixty seconds to pass. Once you hear the alarm, your tube rises and you race towards the large metallic horn-like structure full of spoils for you to survive and kill with; the Admersion. There are weapons, food, water, fire starting tool, mechanical things, tents and much more. And from there you know what to do, kill the opposite flock. Cameras will be watching your every mood. Every time we need, we will make announcements through the speakers. At the end of everyday, we will announce if anyone have been killed. But remember, you guys aren't the only ones that will be doing the killing. We will be unleashing many different disasters on you like wild fires, avalanches, Erasers.. much more. We control your surroundings. Play fair, if we see you "working together" with the other team or holding back, we will unleash a huge tragedy that could wipe out anyone, any where, any time, any _way_", he finishes.

Wow, that was a boatload to process through our minds. This is a nightmare, having to _kill _people we came close with, having to watch your back any second, having to be puppets on strings to them. It sickens me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Just wanted to stop you there for reactions and such. This shall be continuted next chapter! Please review, review equals happiness which causes fast updated and longer chapties. And note, I will most likely be posting on tuesdays and thursdays unless something comes up. Good? Good. Anyways, review for MaximumRideness! **


	3. Obscene

**Good job to some people for seeing the Hunger Games part of this. I didn't want to do a disclaimer in the other chapters cause that would spoil it.**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson (that genius) did. And I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, again, another genius.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Obscene<p>

"Even I don't talk _that _much", Nudge mutters, sending a silent wave of giggles.

"Any questions, anything you don't understand?", Jeb asks.

"That's obscene!", Kate stands up while slamming her fists on the table, causing her peas to fly everywhere. Everyone's mouths are open in shock, along with mine. Who would of guess -to-earth would be the talker.

"What's obscene?", Gazzy questions.

"It's like, white coat bad", I say loud enough for Jeb to hear.

"There's no way out of it. There is a force field surrounding the whole area. Front, back, sides, top and under. Please understand this is for experiments to see how the avian generation can survive even in the harshest situations", Jeb says. "So there might as well be no arguments. Some of you will get out alive, some of you won't. You might as well get over it and fully understand it if you want to get out alive with your loved ones. So, questions?". He's devious, they all are. He knows that I will to whatever it takes to keep my flock alive, even if it means getting in the game.

"Will we be able to fly?", Fang speaks up for the first time at dinner. It sickens me how he's actually agreed to this. But I don't blame him entirely, he's doing it to protect his flock like I am to protect mine.

"Yes, although there may be some.. challenges with that. I think you rather go on land, but that is your opinion", he replies calmly. The flock exchanges confused looks but brush them off, knowing the white coats won't unravel their precious little secrets now.

"Won't be a problem for me", Star says coolly. I glare at her and she glares back with ice cold eyes. The room must have dropped several degrees and everyone is staring at us, ready for one of us to attack each other.

"Uhm, yes", Jeb coughs, trying to ease the tension. "Any other questions?".

"Yeah. When does this start?", Ratchet asks with feet on the table.

"The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be able to train with weapons, practising surviving skills, and much more with the equipment available. You will all be together in one room. Don't think about trying anything because the Erasers will be everywhere as guards. One move, and we will eliminate your flock", he says. Something about the way he stretched "eliminate", made me think that he didn't mean it like "kicking you off the team" thing, more like kill you instantly.

"Alright, is that it?", he asks. Silence. "Okay, you can go to bed now. No going out of your rooms at night. They will be guarded. At nine in the morning tomorrow you will get escorts to the training gymnasium. You are now dismissed".

Erasers "escort" us to our rooms. More like pushing us the whole time. Once we get to our rooms I turn to snarl at one of them and they just chuckle and lock us in. Instantly I'm mauled by Angel, Gazzy and Nudge and we all collapse on the bed. Tears soak my new cotton shirt but of course I don't care, we're going to face _freaking death_, literally.

"I don't want to die", Gazzy sobs in my shoulder. I pat all of them and pull them closer.

"It's alright. We've faced death experiences before, and we won't let this one stop us. After all we been through, look where we are, we got through it", I say.

"But how can we kill them? And F-Fang?", Nudge says trying to hold back waterfalls. By now Iggy and Dylan have joined us, Iggy sits by me and throws an arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"He chose to do this. We chose to do this, we don't have any other choice. When it comes between nature versus nature, that's when it's time to give it what you got. I know it's hard but we have to. We need to forget what he had with Fang and the others, and do it without holding back.", I say holding back my own tears. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll wake up at 8:30 am and do what we need to do before going to training. We'll see what we got to work with and start planning from there". Every one nods with watery eyes and heads for bed.

"Which bed do we use?", Iggy asks. Oh yeah.

"Gazzy, Angel and Iggy to one bed. Nudge, Dylan and uh, me to the other. Everyone nods and heads to bed right away. This isn't a time to be embarrassed or anything, but it's a little hard when you're inches away from Dylan on a bed. No not like that, it's just being very close to him. Sheesh.

x.X.x

Hours passed and by now everyone is sleep. The room is filled with silence other than the soft breathing and mummers from the dozing bird kids. I get up silently and sit by the wall and feel the cool surface brush my skin.

Every thing from today is racing through my head, so much that happened in the matter of minutes. Before we know it we will be thrown into a arena with Fang's flock trying to rip each others throats out.  
>Fang. The memories of us two kissing, in a tight embrace, and spending time together float through my head. His half smile, his dark breathtaking eyes, everything about him I miss. I loved him, he loved me, but look where we are now. A trickle of hot liquid slides down my cheek but I brush it off quickly. No. He doesn't deserve to make this kind of affect on me. Every loving feeling I had for him is now to be whisked off forever, there is no room for that. It will just give him the chance to find my weak side and that won't be good for the flock. I need to fight with all of it in me, for their safety.<p>

All of a sudden a hand brushes my shoulder and I'm about to chop Dylan's hand off for trying something on me at a time like this.

"Max, chillax it's me", Iggy whispers.

"Oh, sorry", I apologize. He nods and sits next to me silently.

"Are you scared?", he asks. The question throws me off guard. Of course anyone would be afraid to battle to the death, but I never really shared my feelings since Fang left. They've been locked up and shielded by walls that Fang had once broken down.

"Kinda", I lie. He takes my hand in his, and gives it a reassuring squeeze and looks me in the eye.

"I know you're scared, Max. I can tell in your voice. You're the leader and should be strong, but it's okay to let your feelings out. I'm always here for you", he says softly.

"Thanks", I mummer, the corner of my mouth twitching up.

"No prob. Now go to sleep, there's a big day ahead of us". Understatement of the century.

"Alright, night Igs".

"G'night, Max".

I'm thrown off guard when he kisses me on the cheek and smiles, walking off the bed without running into anything. I can't help but smile, and walk off to bed slipping next to Nudge again. She stirs and mumbles something incomprehensible and goes back to sleep. Looking up at the bare ceiling, I feel myself drifting to sleep, with both good and bad thoughts clouding my mind. Mostly bad. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, another short chapter. But next chapter, that's when it starts picking up :) Thanks for the great reviews last time, please review again ?Just takes a few seconds, a little effort, but it's full of love ;D Anyways, review! c:<br>**


	4. Truth

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's summer; almost school so I had to do some shopping and organizing. Plus I am aware you all know about something called "Writer's Block" ? Yes, we all hate it and so do I. I tried my best to write it and make it longer, although it may suck. Sorry. Well, here we go!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Truth<p>

"Hey, Max. Get up, it's almost time to go", a soothing voice says to me. Thinking about the day ahead of us, my head shoots up only to make contact with a hard rock-thing. Ouch.

"My head", I mumble as Dylan pulls me up to sitting position. "Oh, sorry Dylan"

"It's okay", he says says, also rubbing his head.

"Let's go wake up everyone else", I say yawning.

"Oh, it's okay. I thought you looked peaceful. So I got them up before I got you up", he says softly. I smile at him for the help he's provided since Fang left. My body cringes thinking about him but I erase him from my head for now No need for distractions. Ripping the covers off my body, I stretch and head towards the washrooms that we now have access to.

"I'll be in there shower", I call out and close the door behind me. I hop into the stand up shower and wash away all my troubles. Yeah, if that was possible.

After a reasonably long shower, I'm about to go out but I hear the door open. Why did I forget to lock it!

"Who's there, I'm showering!", I yell.

"I just need to brush my teeth", Iggy yells back.

"Get out of here!", I cry.

"I'm freakin' blind!", he protests. Duh.

I get out while quickly wrapping a towel around me and push him out. What a wake up call.

(Fang's POV)

My eyes groggily open up revealing a blurry world with yelling in the background. How wonderful. Getting up I stretch by arms loosening all the strained muscles from the tons of stressed dumped on me yesterday. On all of us, actually.

"What the hell", Maya mumbles angrily. I look at her weirdly but then I realize I accidentally punched her.

"Oh, sorry, Maya", I reply. "Forgot you were there". Her eyes flash a hint of hurt quickly but it goes away as fast as it came. I just ignore it.

"Okay guys, wake up", I call out.

"We were up ages before you", Star snorts.

"Hop into the shower so we can get going", Kate advises. I nod and head for the shower.

Once I get in, I allow steamy hot water to rain down on me, quenching my muscles. My thoughts keep going to Max, and the flock of course. The past two days have been a nightmare. Having to kill my former flock, my family, my beloved? They have steeped to a new level of evil. Past my stone face, I'm broken and terrified. How can I kill them? Their faces bloody and full of terror from their own brother. Or even worse, lifeless eyes because of me. I can't imagine coming face to face with any of them, forced to kill them. Especially Max, I still love her to death. But in the matter of twenty-four hours, my nightmare will come true.

"Get out of the shower, it's almost time to go!", Star yells from outside the door. Gosh, she's so cranky in the morning. I snap back into reality and get dressed. Everyone is on a bed talking and waiting.

"Kay, guys. Today is training day. That means we cannot be distracted, we have to focus on the task ahead of us. We have to train as much as we can. Even if we have abilities, we still have to learn how to use weapons and survival skills", I instruct.

"So, what do you recommend us doing?", Kate asks, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Star, I recommend you use a short rage weapon since you are very quick and come at them quickly. Also you should maybe get some bows and arrows, a spear, darts, something like that so you can get them and take off asap", I say. She nods confidently.

"Ratchet, you should also get a long distance weapon like Star, since your senses are enhanced and you could take them out quickly from afar", I say facing Ratchet.

"Ahh, good thinking", he praises.

"Kate, I think you should learn how to use a larger weapons since you have the strength to carry it. And it gives you protection as it could be used as a shield", I say.

"Fine, but.. how can I kill someone?", she asks me with watery, pleading eyes. "I mean..I know it's hard for all of us but I'm a vegan. If I can't eat meat, if I can't take milk away from a cow, it's definite I can't kill a person", she finishes looking defeated. It must be terribly hard on her.

"This is survival, and we have to block out all emotions in order to achieve it. But if you freeze up and seriously can't, at least knock them out so we can finish the uh.. job", I finish, my voice cracking.

She opens her mouth to protests, but just sigh and nods.

"Holden, it doesn't really matter what you try. Just what's comfortable", I say, remember how he's a.. erhm, 'starfish'. He nods, proud of his starfish-ness.

"I'll get some close range weapon, cause I like to get up close and battle. Then some long distance weapon just in case", Maya says, with fire in her eyes. I smile at her, but then keep reminding myself she isn't Max.

"Same here", I say. "But remember to not only somewhat master your weapon, but to learn survival skills like making a fire, building shelter, and more". They all agree and do there best to seem enthusiastic but we all know this is hell. I put out my fist and everyone looks like I'm an idiot.

"Fang, what are you doing?", Ratchet asks in bewilderment. "Ohh, fist pound!", he says and fist pounds me. I almost forgot this isn't the old flock anymore. I need to get them out of my head. They aren't my flock anymore, this is my flock, these are the people I care about.

_Is that a fact of are you trying to convince yourself?_

I nearly jump from my seat. Do I have a voice, like Max? Nah, that's not likely. It was just my conscious. My stupid, annoying conscious. After my little self rant everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy, again. Awkward.

"Let's go now", I mumble. And with that, we were off.

Max's POV

"Okay, review. What is our plan?", I ask.

"Try out different weapons to see which one suits us the best", Gazzy informs. I mess up his hair with a smile.

"Good job, Gazzy. What else?"

"Learn as much survival skills as possible. Take note of what the .. other flock specializes in for an advantage. And don't rely on weapons", Iggy finishes.

"Great. We have everything planned out", I say confidently. Even if we seem to be planned out, I don't think any of us are prepared for what will accompany us tomorrow. We heard towards the dinner table that is now a breakfast table. Eggs, toast, tarts, bacon. Yum.

Everyone gets into their seats from last night, where we are soon joined by Fang's flock. Soon we are all eating silently, other than small whispers within each flock. I starts ripping at my toast taking bites out of it when I catch Fang's eye on me. When I look up he doesn't look away, in his eyes are.. sadness? Sadness my butt.

I glare at him, not allowing him have the satisfaction of seeing me crack under his gaze. But I can't deny the jumping of my heart, aching.

Dylan feels my discomfort radiating towards his. He nudges my knee with his, and gives me a reassuring smile. I give a small, fake smile as I try to figure out how his chair got so close to mine all of a sudden..

"Hello, children", Jeb greets us.

"Hey", I reply, nodding my head with a mouth full of yummy eggs.

"Max, don't eat with you mouth full", Jeb scolds.

"Well , I don't think you can waltz into my life and tell me what to do anymore", I scold right back, feeling pretty darn great. He decides to ignore it, but I can see the sadness and regret in his eyes. Which are strange emotions for evil white coats.

"In other cases, today is training day", he says almost excitedly.

"Duh", I hear Gazzy blurt out.

Jeb decides to ignore his outburst and continues. "Remember, we advise you to use your time wisely. The amount of effort you put right now, can greatly benefit you when the time comes", he says with a stern look on his face.

We all nod and mummer agreements. None of us are in that much of a mood to disagree, it would take us no where.

"Okay then, we are set", he says. Everyone gets up and lets Jeb guide us through the narrow hallways. The whole way, I could get help but notice the evil death glares I got from Maya. She bumps into me and gives a not-too-threatening death glare.

"If I were you, in this case you are actually _me_, I would stop before you get a bloody nose", I snarl at her. Her eyes are in fury with her fist clenched at her sides as steam practically pours from her ears.

"She's an actual person, Max", Fang says almost mechanically. His voice nearly makes me cringe, not hearing a trace of how he used to talk to me softly or while laughing. Now it seems as if he's almost talking to a whitecoat. And that's bad, whitecoat bad.

"And I'm deaf. Whitecoats are good. And you're a girl. Anything else you want to share with us?", Iggy says with a sickly sweet smile. Gazzy laughs hysterically and high fives Iggy. I nudge Iggy with my shoulder as a thanks. He returns it happily.

"Yeah, that you should shut up before we kick your butt from now to the next leap year", Maya hisses.

"Great come back, I bet you were up all night thinking about that one. Or were you gazing at Fang in his sleep?", I say acidly. Behind me I hear 'oo!'s and I smiled proudly at Maya's fuming body.

"Oh shnap!", exclaims Nudge.

"Shut up and leave her alone. You're actually the one who has been the fake poster", Star snaps at us.

"Me, a poser? Says the person who ripped of the identity of a five-year old's Barbie", I say, pretending to look up and down her school uniform in disgust.

"Stop, this isn't grade school. You're being immature", says Kate.

"Hun, did dissing us really boost up your embarrassingly low self esteem", Nudge says with fake concern and an over dramatic pout. Her high cheekbones flush and she narrows her eyes at us. I gotta pat her on the back for that one later.

"Yo mamma-"

"Really Gazzy?", Holden questions.

"At least my mom didn't only want me for money and fame", Maya says triumphantly with a smug smirk. After that everyone goes silent. Like, dead silent. We all dissed each other but never went _that _far. We all know the pain each of us have felt. Unwanted, worthless, isolated, useless, broken.

Suddenly, all I can think about it killing Maya. Strangling her with all my might until. She begs for forgiveness, and she's practically kissing our feet. My hands clench into fist, but before they can make contact with Maya's face a _drop-dead-fahreaking-freezing _voice makes the air suddenly like Antarctica.

"You're not my brother. I can't believe you told her. I can't believe you would stoop so low to that level. That's cold, even for you", Iggy says icily. He steps up to Fang and I know violent things will happen in the matter of seconds...

"Enough everyone!'", screams Jeb, turning a strange purple colour. His outburst was so loud everyone jumps half a foot in the air. "You guys must _behave. _If you injure another member from the opposite flock, there will be consequences!"

"Fine", I hiss, and everyone nods wanting to disagree. Especially Maya.

"Okay, here we are", he says, facing huge doors almost large enough for me to fly through.

"Would you just open it already and stop acting as if were excited", I murmur, rolling my eyes.

Next to me I hear Fang stifle a chuckle. I'm about to snap at Fang that he can't just laugh at my witty comments anymore, but I just realized how stupid it sounded so I decided not to. Great choice.

Jeb nods and the doors moan as they open revealing a wide open gym full off equipment. It varies from wooden cross bows and techy weapons.

"Woow", Gazzy breathes, eyeing all the things he could make bombs out of. For a normal kid, this would be scary. But for Igs and Gazzy, this is paradise.

"Okay, so you may now start learning and experimenting", he says, gesturing towards the room.

In an instant Gazzy has taken Iggy by the hand and practically drags him towards their station.

"Okay, so Nudge and Angel you should start out with survival skills", I murmur to them. They nod and head over towards their station.

"What should we do?", Dylan asks from behind me. I turn to face him and inspect the room quickly.

"Let's try it with the knives and swords. We already have experience", I say. He nods and leads us towards the weapons. I take one last glance at Fang and Maya instructing their group, feeling a wave of nauseating pain, instantly regretting it.

Fang's POV

After the incident with our two flocks, I can't look at Iggy the same way. We used to be like brothers, yet I betrayed him. I didn't know that it would come back to bite me later, and I didn't mean for it to hurt him. But this is my flock, and I should tell them everything and trust them.

"Let's go", Ratchet says, disrupting my train of thoughts. I shake away the thoughts and lead my group towards the weapons section of the gym.

"Okay, everyone remember what to do?", I ask them. They all nod and I look at Maya, as she nods too. Even if she has been in my group for a while now, I still can't help but feel my heart skip a beat when I look at her. But if it's because she reminds me of Max, or it's just her.. I'm not entirely sure.

Walking over towards the spears, I examine it thoroughly. Alright for mid range fighting. It can be used like a sword. Great for long distance.

I move it slightly in my hands, allowing them to get used to the feeling and weight of it. I do some practise lunges and soon become comfortable with it.

Aiming precisely at the dummy, I whip the spear as it whizzes directly at the mouth. Not a bad shot.

Suddenly I feel dizzy, thinking about how tomorrow that face could be one of the flock's face. Max's face. Right in the mouth that I have kissed so many times.

"Alright shot", Maya complements, studying the blow. "You're going to need it tomorrow".

As I walk towards the dummy and yank the spear out of it, I can't help but thinking.. in my hands could be the weapon that will finish the life of my family.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Okay, I honestly will try to clean up my messy writing and update earlier. You understand how agonizing writer's block can be, right? Please review, it will help me write and make me feel jolly. Yes, jolly. Jollyness means creativeness! Love you all (:<p> 


End file.
